


you can have it, though

by make_your_user_a_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cute, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sam Winchester Knows, and pray to JACK, fuck buck-lemming, in conclusion, that dabb does better next week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name
Summary: Jack was walking away and it was too late. It was too late because Dean didn’t think he would have to say anything. He thought Jack would bring it up and they would never have to know that he missed Cas so desperately it hurt. It hurt so goddamn bad.And then Jack stopped and turned back to the Winchesters, his eyes focused on Dean. And that’s when it hit him. Jack knew. Jack knew what Cas had said. Jack knew Dean needed to say it or the second Cas was back everything would just go back to normal.So he did.“Bring him back.” His voice was low but it wasn’t threatening. It came out more broken than anything. Because he was so broken. And maybe it was okay to let them see it. “Bring Cas back, Jack. We,” he glanced at Sam and took a deep breath. “I need him.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 366





	you can have it, though

Jack was walking away and it was too late. It was too late because Dean didn’t think he would have to say anything. He thought Jack would bring it up and they would never have to know that he missed Cas so desperately it hurt. It hurt so goddamn bad. 

And then Jack stopped and turned back to the Winchesters, his eyes focused on Dean. And that’s when it hit him. Jack knew. Jack knew what Cas had said. Jack knew Dean needed to say it or the second Cas was back everything would just go back to normal. 

So he did. 

“Bring him back.” His voice was low but it wasn’t threatening. It came out more broken than anything. Because he was so broken. And maybe it was okay to let them see it. “Bring Cas back, Jack. We,” he glanced at Sam and took a deep breath. “I need him.” 

Jack smiled, and it wasn’t godly or otherworldly; it was just like he used to smile. Childish with a certain wisdom behind it. “Of course, Dean. I miss him too. He’s my dad. And Sam’s brother.” 

Dean gulped at the separation but just nodded, not bothering to risk a glance at Sam. 

Jack took a deep breath in and then his eyes lit up in two golden circles. Dean felt some of the crushing weight that was on him lift just from that and the world seemed to stand still for just a minute, pain fading away to hope. 

Then there was a shimmering behind Jack and Dean froze. His breath caught in his throat and all the thoughts that had been swirling in his head for days clamored for their turn to get out. 

He felt the old feeling taking over. The one that made him numb. Made him not want to process and just keep everything inside where no one would know. 

Cas appeared slowly, his form materializing slowly from the shimmering air. He blinked several times and looked around slowly. A soft smile spread across his face as he saw Jack and Sam and then he looked at Dean and his face froze. It was still half of a smile, but it was also terrified. 

Cas was terrified. 

Dean started running, flying past Jack until he was standing right in front of Cas. He crashed into him at full force, wrapping his arms tightly around the angels back and not stopping to think what it could mean. It was Cas, and that’s all that mattered. 

His grip tightened as the angel leaned into him cautiously, still obviously hesitant in his motions. He’d been thrown back to Earth, into the arms of Dean Winchester, and his entire soul was laid bare between them. 

Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’ wide eyes, watching as he gulped and tried to gauge Dean’s state, his reaction that he’d never gotten to see.

Something in Cas’ eyes broke the last walls down in his mind. The ones that said he could never do this no matter how badly he wanted to. The ones his dad had put into place and he’d never been strong enough to break down. 

Dean leaned forward and cupped Cas’ face in his hand, wondering if the angel had always leaned into his touches like this. If he’d always been this vulnerable, this malleable, this shaky when Dean was so close. Or maybe it was just now. Now when everything is different. 

Slowly, he let his thumb drag over Cas’ cheek, trying not to shiver along with the angel. 

Then, before he could back out, before he could let that lump in his throat send tears streaming down his face, he kissed him. He kissed him like he’d been wanting to for years, pouring all the fear, the desperation, the utter loss he’d felt when Cas left him into the motion. 

Cas responded immediately, his hands slipping around Dean’s waist and pulling him in tighter. When they finally broke apart, Dean pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. There were tears on both their cheeks, and he wasn’t sure who they were from or when they’d started falling. 

“You can have it,” he whispered softly. “You can have me, Cas. You’ve always had me.” 

Cas’ face twisted into a sob, but he smiled through it, his forehead never leaving Dean’s as their cries mixed together. 

“I love you, too,” Dean added, his voice thick with emotion. “I’m sorry it took me until now to say it. But I do. Of course I do.” 

Cas smiled again, and this time it was less filled with pain. It was closer to that expression of true happiness, of true peace that had been on his face right before-

No. Dean wasn’t thinking about that now. He wasn’t thinking about that ever again. 

Cas’ eyes widened a little, but he didn’t stay anything. They just reveled in the feeling of their bodies being pressed together, of this moment that they never thought could happen. 

Eventually, Dean cleared his throat and looked around. People on the street were staring at the men in the middle of the street who were locked in a tight embrace. 

“Let them stare,” he mumbled, catching Cas’ grin at the words. 

Dean slipped his hand through Cas’, the weight somehow seeming familiar, seeming safe, and then led him back toward Jack and Sam. 

Jack pulled Cas into a hug, and the two looked at each other, some unspoken words passing between them. 

Then Sam walked up and Dean finally met his eyes. He expected judgement, amusement, or some scorn. But all he saw on Sam’s face was pride. Pride in his older brother for finally taking this step, for finally doing what he should have done years ago. 

There would be time later to tell Sam everything. To help him understand, to give him part of Dean’s burden to carry. But for today, this was all he needed. 

He pulled Cas into a tight hug and then stepped back, grinning down at them as Dean immediately took Cas’ hand in his again. 

“I missed you, brother,” Sam said, nodding as his eyes grew misty. 

Jack smiled at all of them then shimmered, his body disappearing into nothingness. But he wasn’t gone. Not really. This was a goodbye that would sting, but it was beautiful too. 

Dean looked at his brother, then looked at the love of his life, then looked down the open road. He took a deep breath in, trying to think of the words. Trying to think of what he could even say in a moment like this. 

Finally, he turned back to Baby, a grin on his face. 

He squeezed Cas’ hand gently and nodded to Sam. 

“Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY BETTER NOT FUCKING SCREW UP 15.20 I SWEAR TO JACK


End file.
